


When Sapphire Stole the Heart of Emerald

by Beccabarness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccabarness/pseuds/Beccabarness
Summary: What happens when two 6 year olds meet? They become best friends of course! Nothing is different for Dean and Cas, except for the fact that Dean is a future king, and well Cas is just Cas. None the less they form a profound bond and stay side by side throughout life. Extremely Fluffy, as Dean and Cas deserves better.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Mary Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 36





	When Sapphire Stole the Heart of Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> This is set it modern America except for the aspect of each state is a different country, Dean being the prince of part of the midwest.

Prince Dean Campbell-Singer of the kingdom of South Dakota was the eldest son of the reigning king. He had grown up in a beautiful castle, with a loving family behind him in every decision he had ever made. He was well liked by the kingdom's people, very popular with the other ladies of the kingdom as well. One hoping that one day they could be queen.

He had always known that he was going to one day become king, the day after his father, King Bobby sadly passed away. He would take that job with honour and promise his people that he would be half the man his father was and lead them right. 

Everyone saw how much of a king Dean had already become, kind to people, always eager to help people with the issues brought to him, a strong fighter his father would say, but with a stronger heart. Dean wore his love for his kingdom on his sleeve.

He never talked down to people without the royal status and frequently stated that he wished the status was not of importance. In fact, his best friend from childhood had been a peasant boy, Castiel Novak. His father, Chuck worked for the King as his secretary and always brought him along on the days he wasn't in school or wasn't busy.

The two of them instantly connected. They never wanted to leave one another's side. Castiel always upset when his father dragged him back home, Dean equally upset. The queen, Queen Mary had noted the particularly close bond the two young boys, then aged 6 shared. She herself loved the dark haired bright blue eyed boy as a son and soon allowed Castiel to have the same schooling as Dean and eventually Sam, Dean's younger brother. This made the boys quite happy. So day in and day out, she watched the two boys learn life together, life and schooling lessons. She could see the profound bond that the two both shared, it was surprising for such a young age. 

This is the story of the young prince and that commoner that made his way into Dean's world.

Mary remembered a young Dean maybe 8 or 9 in his Royal lessons, the only ones he had without his friend.

"Mama, what exactly are you to the kingdom? Pops is the king, but what are you?" the green eyed child asked.

"Well Dean, I am Queen consort. It means that I am married to your father, the king. One day your wife will be titled Queen consort as she stands beside you when you reign," Mary said sweetly to her curious child.

"Are there such things as King consorts? What if both me and Sammy were girls and I was queen, would the person I marry be a king?"

"Sammy and I Dean, and no they are called Prince consorts. King is technically higher than Queen and the Queen has to be the highest if it is actually a Queen in charge."

"And can the consort be anyone? Like even a commoner?" Dean asked again.

Mary chuckled, "Yes, it is the girl you love enough to marry. She could be a princess from another kingdom or even someone like that little girl that Castiel knows, Meg I think Chuck said."

"Could it be Cas?" Dean asked quietly. His eyes scared but big with curiosity. Mary gasped quietly at the question, she hadn't expected such a question. "He and I could be the greatest King and Prince consort, best friends always make the best teams, don't you agree Mama?"

"Well technically yes, he could be your Prince consort. But I believe he would be an amazing advisor, wouldn't you Dean. He is your closest friend, that's who the King's Advisor is. Much like how Ellen is my Lady in waiting. The position of consort is traditionally meant for the lady who steals your heart."

Dean nodded, "Did you steal Pops heart than?" Mary laughed and nodded. She watched her eldest son crinkle his nose in the idea that his mother and father loved each other.

\----

Dean and Cas were 12. Even after six years of being side by side, they were as close as ever. The palace workers had taken to calling Cas Prince Castiel as he was essentially being raised like a prince. Cas and Dean laughed at the little joke and Mary smiled each and every time she heard the term of endearment.

Little 8 year old Sam always seemed to be trailing the pair, trying to be exactly like his brother and brother figure. If Dean and Cas were studying, Sam was studying. If Dean and Cas were practicing their fencing or Football skills, Sam was just itching to go join, or at least watch the pair. 

Chuck had long ago allowed Cas to come and go from the palace as he pleased. If he wanted to stay for supper, he was allowed, he even had a room just for him next to Dean's for when he wanted to sleep over, which was pretty much everyday. It was only Chuck and Cas, his big brother Gabriel long ago went to boarding school in Scotland with Cas' cousins Michael and Lucifer, and sadly his mother passed giving birth to Castiel, so he only needed to see his father, and he saw him everyday that he was at work.

One time they were all at dinner, Bobby, Mary, Sam, and the boys. 

"Why does Dean get a friend? I want a friend." Sam asked randomly during the dinner.

"Well Castiel is the same age as Dean and they just happened to become friends," Mary explained softly. "There is simply no boys your age that have parents that work here sweetie."

"Who says I have to be friends with only boys. There's Jess. Her mom is the seamstress. She's kind and laughs at my jokes." Sam said matter a factly. Dean knew who Jess was, the seven year old girl was a cutie pie that was for sure. Always happy and giggling. She always was happy to see Dean and Cas and would hug both of them whenever she saw them.

"Ah yes, the little one with blonde pigtails?" Bobby asked his youngest son fondly. Sam nodded shyly. Dean guessed not even the King could say no to one of Jess' infamous hugs.

"You are also friends with Jo, Sammy. You can't say you have no friends." Dean said to his little brother, he saw from his peripheral vision that Cas was nodding along to his statement. Jo was Ellen's little girl and was 3 years younger than Dean and Cas, and only 1 year older than Sam. 

"But I don't get to have a friend with me to go to school, or eat dinner with, or have sleepovers every night do I? And they are girls, as much as I like Jess and Jo, they have cooties and I am not risking it." 

"Dean and Castiel have been friends since you were just a baby Sam, it's a little different. And before you ask I am not starting a whole school in the palace just so you can meet a friend. You can hang out with your brother and Cas, they don't have cooties do you boys?" Mary stated and looked at her eldest and her surrogate son for back up. She should have known better with those two though.

"Well who's saying you don't already have cooties? You have been hanging out with lil Jessie a lot. Oh no, look at Cas he looks a little flushed, and he's burning up. You might've passed the cooties on to Cas and I." Dean said playfully. Mary rolled her eyes at the antics. Bobby hid his laugh with a cough and Cas held back a smile. 

"I don't have cooties!" Sam said defensively. Dean started fake coughing, over exaggerating the cough while doing it.

"Sam," Cas said scratchily, his voice almost non existent. "Cooties spread quickly, and I don't think I have much time left, neither does Dean. Your parents are safe, they've already had their cootie shots."

He watched the 8 year old internally freakout. Dean then fake fainted, coughing out once more. That was the finally straw for Sam.

"I killed my brother! Cas is dying! I have cooties Mama, am I going to die?" Mary didn't even have time to answer her youngest before the scraping of his chair could be heard and he was running away from the dining room and away from the two boys who were messing with him.

You could hear Bobby's laughs. But when Cas and Dean looked at Mary, she did not look as pleased as the King. "I want both of you to apologize to Sam before dessert, but if you three can excuse me, I'm going to go find my scared little boy, god knows where he ran off too in this castle." She left the dining room in search for her youngest son. The boys looked at Bobby for his take on the prank.

"You two are Idjits, but don't tell your mother this, that little skit was hilarious. You do need to apologize to the little scamp though, you might've scarred him into never marrying."

"Ah come on Pops, it was harmless." Dean said to his father, clearly trying to fight his parents on apologizing. 

"Apologize or you'll have to come with me to this month's town hall. That goes for you to Novak." the boys grumbled. They knew Bobby always came back exhausted after the monthly town meetings, but they were important to the kingdom and the smooth ship Bobby was running. It gave the King an opportunity to see straight from the people what the issues were and ideas of improvement.

Both of them apologized when Sam came back for dessert, holding his mother's hand and inching his seat closer to Mary instead of being in the middle of the side he was on, he just wanted to be as far as possible from Dean at the moment. Dean felt really bad when he saw the tear stains on the boys cheeks, and from the look Cas gave Dean, he did too. 

\---

It was Dean's 16th birthday when they went to their first ball. It was held in honour of the crown's heir reaching that big milestone.

"I don't want to dance tonight Dean, I'm horrible at it, I'll make a fool of myself." Cas said as he barged into Dean's room, Cas still hadn't completely tied his tie or put his blazer on, but he was sure sweating through his button up. Dean's head perked up at the deep sound of his best friends voice and made his way out of his bathroom. Cas might have been four months younger than Dean but his voice had already gone through three different puberties.

"You just have to dance one dance, man. I'm not very stoked about the dancing aspect of this either, but Pops said we can have a flute of champagne as a birthday present so that might calm you down a bit before asking a pretty girl to dance." Dean made his way next to his friend who was flopped down on his bed, he was wrinkling the duvet but Dean just ignored that.

"Bobby said you can have one drink, not me. Also, what if all the girls deny me. I am not exactly the image of confidence Dean." Cas replied. Dean could hear the anxiety in Cas' voice.

"Well I'll sneak you one if Pops doesn't give you one. As for the girls, who wouldn't want to dance with a kind yet devilishly handsome fella like-,"

"Dean," Cas said cutting Dean off from his pep talk. Dean just laughed.

"I'm just saying Cas, there is no reason why you should be nervous. If all else fails I'm sure Gabe has one of his ladies that would be willing to dance with you for one dance." Cas smiled back to his friend.

"Thank you Dean. Oh before I forget here is your present." Dean looked at the nicely wrapped package that he didn't even realize was in his room in the first place. He opened and saw three flannel shirts nicely folded, one blue, one green, and one red one. Huh, this one is as blue as Cas' eyes. Dean thought, he quickly drowned that thought out and looked up to thank his closest friend for gifting his favourite clothing item.

"I know that it isn't the 67 impala that Bobby gifted you or the song or rather the anthem the kingdom gifted you, but I know that you love your plaid and I remembered that you ripped your favourite one when you went horseback riding the last time, and well you've never had a green one, which is a shame considering green makes your eyes pop and that will make all the girls swoon for the future king." Cas said, the last part a little sarcastically but still made Dean laugh.

"I can say the same to you with blue man. What girl wouldn't want to get with the future King's advisor, second in command of the kingdom." Dean said loudly nudging Cas a little bit.

"Dean I am not qualified to be a King's advisor and you know that. And what girl would pick the advisor over the actual king?" Cas asked rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"You are perfectly qualified, and who else would I rather give it to than you? And besides you are my best friend Cas, no one else I trust more than you." Dean fixed Cas' tie, straightening it a bit and stood up from his bed. "And for the girls, if Gabe can find a girl you can, you are way more respectful than your older brother is. And I think the role of second in command is hot don't you think. All that responsibility and confidence that comes with telling the king off from being stupid."

Dean whispered that last part, leaning in a little too close but what was too close to them anyways. He looked back at Cas and saw the younger boy blushing, so hard in fact that the blush was creeping down his neck and up his ears. Dean smiled as he turned away to fix his royal blue tunic. He was jealous that Cas didn't have to dress in the traditional formal wear he had to and got to wear his favourite blazer. He felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, realizing it was Cas he turned back to his best friend. He realized somehow super quietly Cas got up and picked up his crown ready to help Dean place it perfectly on, Cas was always better at it. Cas gently placed Dean's elegant crown on his head, making sure the emerald stone was facing the front, it was Cas' favourite. Unfortunately that meant Dean's favourite, the sapphire one, was a little crooked and off centre but it sat their right beside the emerald just as beautiful as the other gem. He was glad he decided on a alternating emerald and sapphire crown when he was younger.

Dean led them to the ballroom where the party was just about to start. He let Cas slip into the grand room and waited for the guard to open the door and announce him to the guests.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Dean William Arthur Robert of the United Kingdom of South Dakota, Nebraska and Kansas." Dean heard the booming voice and the doors opened and he saw just how many people came to his birthday ball. He started walking towards his parents and Sam, guests bowing down to the young royal. He was getting a little nervous at the attention but found a set of bright blue eyes and a familiar smile at the end of the row and felt instantly better as he saw his best friend straighten up from bowing. It was so foreign for Dean to see Cas bow, that just wasn't what their relationship was like.

He reached the end of the walk and stood tall beside his father. Bobby clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder proudly and announced that dinner was to be served soon. The family sat down and the guests started filing towards their own seats. Dean looked out into the crowd, looking for one boy in particular and saw him sitting in between his brother Gabriel and father Chuck, he seemed to be happy at the moment but with the eyes Gabe was making at the brunette server, Cas would get annoyed quickly. He watched as the server placed a flute of champagne next to Cas and he caught the boy's eyes and raised his glass slightly as a I told you Pops wouldn't forget about you and the champagne. 

During dinner, his mother was slyly pointing out different girls to Dean. She pointed to a pale redhead who looked carefree and exciting. "That's Princess Charlotte of the Kingdom of Arizona."

"Arizona is the Kingdom with Tombstone in it right?" Dean asked his mother, he always had a big thing with western movies, especially Tombstone he couldn't count how many times he had forced Cas into watching that movie. He could feel Sam's eye roll from beside him and secretly stomped on the 12 year old's foot.

"Yes, it is one of the smaller counties in the Kingdom, more like how Lawrence is technically a part of our title, United Kingdom of South Dakota, Nebraska, and Kansas. The village of Lawrence is just a small part of Kansas, but it is a very important part of our kingdom making it the most important dukedom. Her father was the Duke of Phoenix before he became King, so phoenix is the most important dukedom of the Kingdom of Arizona." Dean was always impressed with how much his mother knew about other kingdoms.

"I see." Dean continued eating as the dancing was going to start soon. Charlotte was on his list of potential partners to dance with, she seemed cool.

"And that young lady with the brown hair is Lady Elisa. Her Father is Earl of Pasadena in Texas, not the one in California." Dean nodded, Elisa was good looking, he'll give her that, and she looked very kind and understanding, but he wasn't quite feeling it with her. "You know Dean, you could start looking for suitors for a relationship."

Dean choked on his food a little bit and he heard his father and brother snort. "I will consider it Mom, don't worry." He wasn't sure he even wanted to date Royalty. He wasn't even sure he wanted to date girls.

Slowly the dancefloor was being filled and it was soon time to find a girl to dance with for the first couple of dances. He looked up when he heard an enticing laugh and saw Princess Charlotte laughing and decided she was the one he was going to ask. He looked around the room once more before going over, seeing Cas making a move on Meg, the commoner girl that his family lived by, and saw Sam blushing as he asked Jess to dance. He finally got the gall and made his way over to the redhead.

"Princess Charlotte, would you care to dance?" Dean asked offering her his arm. She snaked her arm around his and he led them to the dance floor. He looked up to his mother and saw her smiling. She approved of Charlotte, at least he was doing something right. They started waltzing to the song, both clearly classically trained in dancing, something expected by two royals.

"So Charlotte, tell me about yourself." Dean said as they moved.

"Well hotshot, the name's Charlie. No one calls me Charlotte unless its a royal engagement of some sorts. I also would like to point out that your name is quite a long one, and your parents picked the least royal one for your first name." Dean laughed at Charlie's answer, he thinks he picked the right dance partner.

"I'm supposed to change my royal name once I become King. I can choose from William, Arthur, Robert like my middle names, or I can go with something like Edward. I kinda like King Ed don't you?"

The redhead nodded, "I think South Dakota is in need of a King Ed. Now are you a fan of Marvel, or Harry Potter, or anything nerdy?"

The two of them danced to a couple more songs, still talking, " I think my favourite Avenger has to be Captain America. Man really has his priorities set with all the Bucky mojo. I understand the loyalty towards his best friend, they've been best friends since childhood, nothing can change that. Not even the failed ending of Endgame, to me Endgame does not exist." Dean said when their conversation switched from Lord of the Rings to Avengers. Charlie looked a little closer into Dean's eyes and nodded.

"I think my favourite Avenger has to be Black Widow, she's a badass and has red hair," Dean nodded at the redhead like just those two reasons were enough to place the Avenger into top place. "Also Scarlett Johansson is hot. And I know it's wrong to sexualised actors, but I would do her if she let me."

That got Dean's attention. Charlie laughed at the final lightbulb moment. "You're-"

"I'm gayer than a rainbow bitch." Charlie said before Dean could anything. "You see that girl over there sitting there, her name is Dorothy, she's technically is my lady in waiting but like that's just a cover. And considering that you are so aminent about the ship that is Stucky, I'm guessing that you aren't as straight as you think you are. Where's your Bucky?"

Dean's eyes went straight to were Cas was. He didn't mean it but it just happened. "Blue eyes over there huh, not bad there Dean-o."

"He's not my-" Dean started.

"Yet. He's not yours yet. He clearly isn't pleased to be dancing with that girl anyways. He's been shooting quick glances over here the entire time we've dancing. I'd be damned but I believe he is your gay thing." Charlie was so nice about this. It wasn't like his parents weren't caring and accepting, but he knew he couldn't have Cas the way he really wants.

"He's my gay thing, but I'm not gay. I'm bi," Dean whispered to Charlie for only the two of them to hear. "But you understand, I can't have him."

"I thought South Dakota was the first of the kingdoms to accept gay marriage and there are like zero to none hate crimes here. You have your kingdoms support, Arizona isn't as accepting yet."

"He's not gay Charlie." Charlie did not quite believe what Dean was saying but decided to not press further into that topic.

\---

Dean was 18. Over the past two years Charlie had quickly became one of his and Cas' best friends. She visited when her father visited for kingdom business and facetimed them often. Cas had somehow moved in to the castle even more than he had before. And Mary, still clueless that Charlie was a lesbian, egged Dean on about courting the young princess.

"Charlotte would make a beautiful Queen, Dean. We could strengthen the connection between the two kingdoms. And imagine the kids, little redheads with cute little freckles like yours." Mary stated as she, Dean, and Cas made their way to meet the visiting royals in the west garden. Cas snorted at Mary's statement. 

"I'll keep that in mind Ma," Dean said opening the palace garden door for his mother and Cas, his hands secretly brushing Cas' as he passed. Anything contact that Dean could get, he would steal.

"Oh and Castiel! I was talking to my good friend the Duchess of Albany, her daughter Lady Daphne is right around your age, I think she would be a wonderful girl for you." Mary said.

"So he gets Daphne from Scooby Doo and I get Charlie?"

"Dean, Scooby Doo isn't real." Cas said rolling his eyes.

"And besides, you and Charlotte are already friends. She also looks more like Daphne from Scooby Doo than dear Lady Daphne does."

"Have you been playing Matchmaker for Sammy yet, Ma?" Dean asked as the three of them sat down awaiting the arrival of Charlie and her father.

"Well no, I haven't he's only 14. Besides, he seems completely head over heels for Jessica, has been since he was around 10. She is a nice girl and I don't want to get involved." 

"Oh but you made it your mission to get Cas and I to marry royalty but Sammy boy is allowed to fall in love with the first girl that waltzes into his life years ago with her little curls and giggle?" Dean was agitated, he wasn't against marrying a royal girl, hell worst comes to worst he'll court that Lady Elsia and make her a Queen, but he was in love with Cas, had been since that fateful 16th birthday when a semi-truck of emotions hit him after the conversation with Charlie. Cas had stopped dancing with Meg once he saw Dean and Charlie stop and go talk to Dorothy, joining them instead of talking to the brunette. 

Cas could have spent the night meeting nice rich people and getting a girlfriend that would definitely love him, but he chose to spend the night with Dean and Charlie and later sitting through Tombstone in Dean's room even though both were beyond tired at that point in the night. When Dean woke up the next morning he looked beside him to see a very peaceful looking Cas and decided right then and there that he was it for him. It hurt to hear that his own mother was plotting his engagement to another.

"Your mother isn't doing harm Dean. Though I am quite surprised that you are finding me a partner, Ma." Dean simmered down a bit hearing Cas' voice, and him calling his mother Ma just made him think about what if he was actually Mary's son in law instead of just surrogate son.

"Well of course, you are my third son and I want to make sure that you marry well. And if you marry Lady Daphne, I think it gives Bobby more of a reason to give you a Dukedom instead of if you marry a commoner Castiel. I've been trying to convince Bobby into giving you one once you marry off. Dean's going to become Duke of Lawrence as that's the most important dukedom of our kingdom until he becomes king. I believe Sam's going to get Duke of Pierre and I've been holding the dukedom of Lincoln just for you Castiel." Mary rambled on. 

Dean saw the blush on Cas as he heard his mother speak. Cas never thought of himself as more than just a commoner who got completely lucky when making friends. Dean knew about his mother's plan on giving Cas a dukedom once he got married. The king could grant commoners dukedoms but it was very rare, and his mother has a point, marrying royalty would just make the process easier and made more sense as Cas had essentially been raised royal. Dean just wished He could be the second Duke of Lawrence instead of Castiel, Duke of Lincoln.

"I'm just Castiel, I can't be a Duke." Cas said quietly.

"Poppycock, Castiel I have basically raised you since you were six years old. You are a part of this family if you like it or not. You didn't get the nickname Prince Castiel on accident, I convinced the newer people that you were a prince and the older staff thought it was funny and followed suit. You are in every sense a prince other than in birthright." Mary said. His mom had a point. She essentially raised the boy as Chuck had thrown himself into his work years before the two boys even met, while Chuck never quite neglected the boy he wasn't always there, he needed a mom and Mary decided that she was going to be it even if Dean and Cas didn't get along. Cas had the same education and hobbies as any other royal he knew.

Luckily Charlie and her father arrived, they enjoyed a nice lunch before Charlie convinced them to go for a walk to the lake that was on the edge of the palace boundaries. It was a hot August day so how could the boys say no to that idea. Sam even joined them on the little hike.

When they reached the lake, Cas rolled up his jeans and went into the water looking out to the deeper water relaxed. Sam soon followed him and stood beside Cas looking at whatever he was.

"So Prince Charming, made any moves on your Cinderella yet." Charlie said handing the sunscreen to Dean, quietly asking him to help her put some on her shoulders. That girl could crisp up quickly.

Dean laughed at the princess. "No Charles, he's not gay. Doesn't mean that I don't want to get over him."

"Has he ever said 'Dean, I am as straight as a ruler'? If not you can't assume shit."

"He doesn't like me like that even if he was a little gay."

"Dean can you pull your head out of your ass for like five seconds and see the way you guys look at each other. You guys radiate love and commitment and look like you've been married for at least 40 years." Charlie said seriously. She turned to go join the other two boys in the lake. Dean stood there for a little longer though, trying to process what Charlie had said just a couple seconds ago. Cas couldn't be in love with him, could he?

"Dean! The water is nice and warm, come join us!" He heard Cas say. He then heard a splash and a Charlie like shriek. Sam had pushed the princess into the water, affectively ruining the nice curls she had in her hair for the lunch today. Dean rolled up his jeans and took his flannel off, folding the blue shirt nicely up beside the towels they brought and walked towards the water.

He looked at his best friend and saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I swear to god Cas if you splash me I am disowning you and you won't be an honorary Prince anymore, got it."

Dean saw the blue eyes roll with sass. "That's an empty threat and you know it Dean. You love me." Dean's brain shortwired right then and there and when the fog in his brain was gone he felt both wet and a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes, which he did not know he closed, and saw the sapphire eyes looking into his emerald ones.

"What are you going to do cowboy, take away the privileges I don't actually hold? You would be lost without me." Cas said quietly in an even deeper voice than his normal one. Thankfully the other two took a hint and went back to the snacks that Mary insisted they brought with them. The voice did things to Dean, made him melt under his friend. And cowboy? Dean didn't even know that could flip a switch in his brain. Luckily, his normal flirty attitude came soaring back and he flipped Cas into the water, this time on top of him.

He leaned down towards Cas' ear and whispered, "If I'm the cowboy, shouldn't I be the one riding?"

Cas' cheeks and ears blushed that deep red that Dean loved. Something came over Dean and he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Cas' lips, he didn't know where that sudden spurt of courage came from but when Cas didn't react he quickly moved his head away.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I don't know why I did that. You aren't gay and I should've just swallowed my feelings-" suddenly Cas leaned in and kissed Dean back. All Dean's worries suddenly vanished. This felt so right.

"You're right, I'm not gay." Cas said after they pulled away from each other.

"Then why did you kiss me, that's one mean prank buddy. You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that!" Dean said quickly backing away from his friend, he was mad. Mad at Cas taking advantage of him like that, mad at Charlie for making him believe that he actually stood a chance, and mad at Sam for actually having a chance with the person that he had fallen for.

"Can you let me finish my sentence, you overdramatic oaf." Cas said softly smacking Dean's shoulder. "I can like anyone, but I'm only attracted to people I hold a close connection with, so in layman terms, you."

"So you're bi? Me too."

"Well technically it called demisexual, but yeah if you are more comfortable with bi." Cas explained. Dean felt overjoyed. The boy he had loved for longer than he can remember liked him back.

"Hey lovebirds, time to head home, Ma's gonna have our heads if we don't make it back for dinner." They heard Sam yell from the shore." Dean was positive they hadn't seen the kiss, they were too far out and Sam didn't have that great of eyesight. He helped Cas up and walked towards the others, they were going to have to talk later.

The young royalty finally make it to the castle with just enough time to change into warm dry clothes and shower off the lake water smell before dinner. The four went their separate ways, Dean and Cas only separating once they got to their adjacent rooms. Dean was glad that Charlie's dad wasn't a very prissy royal and he didn't have to wear any nice clothing to dinner tonight like they had to when Lady Elisa's grandfather, the King of Texas visited. He grabbed the green flannel Cas got him two years ago and his favourite black jeans and wandered into his bathroom. After a quick shower he entered his room buttoning his flannel and saw Cas sitting on his bed. He wasn't surprised, it was a normal occurrence.

"You chose my favourite one of your shirts." Cas said when he saw Dean's outfit.

"Well yeah, I already wore my favourite today and right now it's sitting in my hamper smelling like lake water. I didn't even wear a shirt into the water, I don't know how it started smelling like it." For some reason Dean was really nervous. It was an excited nervous but still nervous. He started distracting himself, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Cas came up and moved his hands away from the shirt he had somehow forgotten to button all the way up and finished the job for Dean, "So the blue one is your favourite one, I thought it would be this one since green has always made you look so handsome."

"Blue has always been my favourite colour, I try to wear it as much as possible. The sapphires are actually my favourite gem on my crown."

"But you always let me put the emerald in the front." Cas looked shocked at the revelation that his best friend did not like green as much as he thought.

"Well the emerald is your favourite, so I didn't want to offend you especially since you're the only one I trust when putting that heavy thing on. Ma would just tell me how much she loved me and forget to actually place the crown on my head, Sam would drop it since his is so much lighter than mine considering his doesn't have any gems and Pops would just tell me to hurry up and 'stop being an idjit, even I place my own crown on my head boy'."

"Well why didn't you ever tell me, I could've placed the sapphire in the front doofus."

"Cause I just like you placing it, it doesn't matter which one is front and center they alternate Cas."

"Why is sapphire and blue your favourite?" Cas asked tilting his head slightly, something that Dean just loved.

"Well Cassie, your eyes remind me of sapphires, what other reason would I insist sapphire be on my crown."

The blush came straight back and Dean smiled. "Well blue is traditionally a royal colour, with sapphires being the top choice for royal engagement rings, I just thought you got to chose the emerald and Bobby insisted you put sapphires on it as well." Cas was so close Dean could feel his breath as he talked, explaining a fact that both of them had to learn plenty of years ago. 

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and at that moment Dean was glad that even if Cas got the extremely sexy deep voice, puberty gave him the height, even if it was just one or two inches on Cas. He felt the urge to kiss the younger boy once more and decided to act on it, they were in the secret comfort of his room anyways.

Cas melted into the kiss, he moved his arms around Dean's neck like they were meant for each other. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, just enjoying the moment when they finally heard a voice.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon Dean and I can't find Cas to tell him-" Sam said as he entered Dean's room without knocking. The pair looked up to see the extremely tall moose looking like a deer in the headlights, they probably looked the same way. "I gotta tell Charles, she's gonna be so pleased. CHARLIE COME HERE!!"

"No!! No, Sam you can't tell anyone, it's a new thing." Dean started trying to quiet his younger brother down.

"I'm just mad that you two didn't start this a couple weeks ago, I now own Charlie fifty bucks. Jess is going to be so happy too, but she didn't want to bet on you guys, she insisted that you would just naturally realize how in love you guys are."

"You bet on us?" Cas asked finally letting go of Dean.

"What's going on tall one," Charlie said finally entering the room. Dean's room started to feel a little crowded. She took one look at the boys and look back to Sam, "I see I am fifty dollars richer now, pay up mister."

"You guys can't tell anyone else. Promise us." Dean started.

"Why not, it's not like Pops and Ma are gonna be mad. Hell this would be great, Cas can finally be royalty just like mom wants."

"Well Ma said back when I was eight that she'd rather Cas be King Advisor instead of Prince consort."

"What, you've discussed this already?" Cas said shocked.

"I was eight, I was thinking of more like my best friend and I ruling together, co-kings like partners in crime not marriage, instead of marrying some icky girl."

"Girls are not icky Dean-o." Charlie butted in.

"You were eight, things have changed in the past decade Dean." Sam said wisely.

"Still, don't say anything till Cas and I feel ready, alright you two. Or I'll expose both of you at dinner as well."

Sam scoffed and Charlie looked a little intimidated. "What do you have against us Dean?"

"Well if you guys out us, we out little miss Charlotte over there. Eye for an eye. As for you, you tall little fucker, I'll tell Ma about the daily adventures into town to visit your sweet little Jess while she's at school. Not only going alone without anyone else, but distracting the girl from her education in the process. You know how important education is to mom."

Sam joined Charlie in looking intimidated. Cas had a question in just how Sam managed to disappear everyday and not get caught.

"Sam how do you manage that?"

"Well I finish lessons quite early and then I tell Ma I'm going to go practice latin or something near the lake for a bit, I then sneak past the gates on the east side where there's that guard Crowley, all I have to do is give him lunch him every day and he doesn't tell anyone."

After the blackmail the four walked towards the bigger dining room and had a peaceful meal. Dean and Cas slipped away after and went for a drive in the Impala around the castle grounds, listening to AC/DC and confessing their feelings. If they had that teen movie makeout session in the back of baby, who else was going to know.

\--

They were 20, and had been dating secretly for the past two years. It wasn't like they didn't mean to tell Dean's parents, but it never seemed like a good time to sit the King and Queen and tell them that the Heir to the crown was in a gay relationship with the boy they raised as their own. They both knew it was going to be a very difficult conversation.

Day in and day out they tried to be as normal looking as possible and no one questioned them, it just looked like Prince Dean and his best friend Castiel. They got knowing glances from Sam and Charlie when she visited, but it seemed like his parents were unaware. Every night Cas would sneak into Dean's room and they would cuddle and just be the grossest in love couple ever.

The world still spun, everything was normal. Sam finally asked out Jess for real. Dean was happy for his little brother, but that just made the matchmaking his mother loved just multiply.

"Have you asked Charlotte out yet?" She asked one day while she and Ellen started the spring garden prep, Cas and Dean had been the unlucky ones to be tasked with unloading the flowers from the delivery truck. Sometimes Dean wished his mom could be like Charlie's and not expect him to do physical labour chores. "And Cas, how has the writing to Daphne going?"

"Charlie is just a friend Ma, we've been over this." Dean said.

"And Daphne is sweet, but she says she found this boy named Emmanuel while at University." Cas said placing the last of the flowers beside the queen. Blushing slightly from the conversation, but Mary only expected that was because Cas was a shy kid.

"That's a shame Castiel, I am sorry. And for you Dean, you can't say that if you don't take a chance."

"What if I want to not marry royalty? I can meet someone who is perfect for me and they don't have to come from royal blood." Dean replied setting his flowers down and subconsciously flicking the dirt off of Cas' shoulder.

"And you have every right to find someone like that, but Dean you're not going meet your future wife if you spend your days moping around the castle with Cas by your side." If Mary only knew that was exactly how he met his future husband.

"I think Pops wants us to help with the prep for tomorrow's town hall. He's forcing both of us to go." Dean said trying to get away from this conversation. He would be helping his dad later but it wasn't for hours that Bobby needed them.

"You need to learn sooner or later, your father isn't getting any younger here Dean." Mary said as she shooed the boys away.

"Do you think they know we know that they like each other?" Ellen asked her friend once the boys were out of earshot. The two ladies watched the boys gently press into each other as they walked towards the castle laughing at whatever Cas had said.

"I'm hoping if I keep pressing the wife thing, they'll finally realize their feelings and come to their senses and finally date. But my boy is nothing if not stubborn so I hope he realizes it before it's to late." Mary said to Ellen handing her a glass of lemonade. 

The boys made their way to Dean's room, that was slowly morphing into Dean and Cas' room. "Let's watch Captain America before we head down to Pops office." Cas rolled his eyes, it was always Captain America. "Don't give me that sass babe, we literally are Bucky and Steve, well minus the war and trauma and shit." 

Cas laid down on Dean's bed and Dean quickly climbed on top of his boyfriend. Dean was always forced into seeming like the one to take care of others and have that I'm in charge attitude, the attitude you need as a future king but as just Dean and Cas, he loved to be cared for.

After the movie they moved to go help Bobby and learn the importance of town hall. Once they were done planning and setting the ballroom up and practicing the speeches they were allowed to go to bed. Just preparing for the town hall was exhausting. They passed out the moment that they fell into Dean's bed.

It was morning, and somehow they seemed to sleep through all their alarms. They got woken up from a very frustrated Bobby already dressed in his formal clothes and had his crown on shoving both boys out of bed. " It is 10 o'clock, you both know that town hall starts at 11 right? Also, as the host of this damned thing Dean, you should arrive around 10:30? You live in the damned place this thing is being held and you'll be late, on time is late so move your arses and get ready."

It was just then everything clicked about what Bobby just walked in to, boys both mushed together sleeping shirtless. It didn't seem platonic to anyone looking, "Pops, it's not-"

"Save it boy, I just hope that you both get your shit together and actually talk about your feelings. You two idjits are clearly pining over each other. Get up, get ready and grab an apple for breakfast on your way or something."

"We've been dating for two years." Cas grumbled, he was never really a morning person and did not appreciate being thrown from bed.

"Ah well looky here, we have a couple of lovebirds on our hands. Still doesn't matter, get up and we'll talk about this at dinner. Cas, at least attempt to brush your hair and not make it a disaster." Bobby left with no other comments and Dean looked at Cas.

"Your hair is just always sex-hair babe. Let me go get the gel and I'll fix it up." Dean said helping his boyfriend up off the ground. He placed his hands in his boyfriends dark locs.

"No you have that ridiculous tunic you need to go put on, I'll just interrupt you if you are not done in the bathroom when I finally wake up." Dean laughed at his boyfriend and kissed Cas' hair, messing it up a little more before moving away to get ready.

"I'm surprised with the way Pops handled that, truthfully." Dean said while brushing his teeth.

"Me too, now if you could stop talking while you have toothpaste in your mouth that would be appreciated." Cas said moving towards the bathroom to get ready with Dean. He kissed Dean's cheek and grabbed the gel to smooth down his perpetual sex hair. Once they were both dressed and ready, Cas placed the bronze crown on his love's head, this time with the sapphire gem the one in the centre. He quickly gave Dean's forehead a kiss once the crown was properly place, just like he had been doing for the past two years. 

Town hall was, well it went. It was a long process hearing all the issues and the problems in the three countries. Dean tried to pay attention but how could he with an equally as bored, cute as a button boyfriend sitting in the front row staring at his feet for the entire time. Cas would sometimes look up and make funny faces at Dean as Dean tried to stay awake as they moved through the three countries and the problems they were having. He listened to Dukes, Earls and Viscounts recount the economies of their countries, sometimes Dean wished that wasn't an important part of being king.

Finally it was over and Dean could get out of the uncomfortable outfit that his kingdom decided was an acceptable choice thousands of years ago.

"Get changed and we will have a family dinner tonight boys." Bobby said leading both boys out of the ballroom with a reassuring hand on their necks, in that weird fatherly way. It wasn't like they didn't have family dinners every night but Dean guessed Bobby was trying to calm the pair down. "Wear sweatpants for all I care, just get out of this garbage alright."

The boys quietly changed and made their way to the dining room, sitting in their normal spots. It was different when someone figured it out accidentally and they were forced to explain, but this time they were going to tell Mary without a reason. When they all began to eat and settle into the meal, Bobby had to open his mouth.

"Mary, Sam, I think tweedle dee and dumb over there have something to announce to the rest of the family." Dean could see Sams eyes on him knowingly, he just nodded to his little brother.

"Uhm, mom, Cas and I, we've been dating for two years." Dean finally said quietly.

Mary put down her fork and looked at her eldest with shock in her eyes. Cas didn't know if this was going to be good or not. "Two whole years? Two whole years and you didn't think to inform your father or myself or even your younger brother about this. I was over here thinking you two were just too stupid to realize your feelings."

"Sammy knew, he just also knew that he was to keep his trap shut." Dean said, like the fact that Sam did in fact know was the redeeming factor there, "And we meant to tell you guys, but Ma you always try and get Charlie and I to date and I didn't want to disappoint you. And then you brought up Daphne and it got complicated."

"Samuel, you knew? For how long." Mary asked her youngest. 

"For the entire time." Sam cowarded in his seat, Mary wasn't a force to be reckoned with, "They made me stay quiet Mama, it hasn't been easy on me either you know." Sam was really working the youngest kid vibe with the use of mama and the puppy dog eyes that he was sporting. Dean saw Mary's reaction calm down and rolled his eyes. Cas nudged his foot in response to the eye roll. Sam was making this easier for all of them.

"Alright you two idjits. You should've told us sooner. We don't care if you are both men, but like honesty is important okay. Sam, you should've told us, what blackmail do they have over your head to make you so scared. Now when did it start, your mom loves a romcom."

"Two years ago when Charlie and her father visited in August, when we went to the lake." Cas said finally breaking his silence in the matter. 

"It was like the lake had magical powers, they both fell into the water and came back nervous and when we were getting ready for dinner I couldn't find Cas and I walked in on them making out like horny teenagers, which they were-" Sam said, the last comment earned him a slap on the arm from Mary. "But I'm sure they were in love for much longer than that."

Mary gave the boys a look of want to prove him wrong.

"I realized it the day after my 16th birthday. Charlie had been trying to get us together since then cause she apparently could 'sense the love' as she always says." Dean explained.

"I realized it much later than that, it was actually a week before my 17th birthday that I realized it." Cas replied right after Dean.

"Well it's nice to know you were the last two to know about your own feelings then. But I'm still upset that you didn't tell me, I have two years of consort training to get through with Castiel now and we could've started long ago."

"He's already been training for Advisor, how different could it be?" Dean asked.

"Consort is a totally different job Dean William Arthur Robert and you know that. He has to learn more about the royal family, the role of the consort, and his importance to the entire monarchy. Advisor was just your best friend with a title. He can still be Advisor. Castiel sweetie, how about after dinner you follow me to the library and we can start?" Mary said. Cas nodded. A weight had been lifted from Dean's chest with his family knowing about him and Cas.

\---

Dean was 24 when he first encountered someone disapproving of the relationship he had with Cas. It had been the King of Texas, Lady Elisa's grandfather.

"Bobby, you can't leave the crown to Dean if he is going to marry that Castiel boy. Where did that boy even come from. I thought Elisa was to marry Dean?" Dean had overheard his father and the other king's conversation as he walked by, he decided to eavesdrop outside of his dad's office for just a little longer.

"I can and I will. Dean is going to be an amazing King. Elisa was never promised to Dean, hell Mary didn't even try and convince him to seek a relationship out with her. I will not tolerate the slander that I am hearing against my own family. Castiel is an amazing boy, with more of a heart than you can ever dream of." Bobby replied.

"You can't be serious, letting your heir marry a commoner, and a man at that. Even your youngest is with a commoner. You are leaving a very rocking future for your crown."

"I would like you to leave Edward. I am asking kindly." Bobby was fed up.

"If that is what you would like Robert, I am sure this will all pass." Dean's reflexes weren't fast enough and soon he was face to face with the King of Texas. "I don't know how long you've been listening boy, but I meant every word. Don't go making any mistakes, it's just a phase."

Dean's blood boiled at that statement. He knew it wasn't a phase, but it seemed no one else did. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but I would like to politely ignore your advice. I don't believe you would react if your precious Elisa decided she loved a woman, would you? At least I hope for Lisa's sake she didn't wind up with such a family to deny someone's happiness. Loving someone isn't supposed to be a criminal act, and I love Cas. If you could excuse me I need to discuss some royal matters with my father."

Dean quietly entered his father's office. "I hope you realize that your mother and I know that it isn't a phase right? We couldn't care less if Cas was a guy or a gal." Bobby said when he saw Dean. "So, did you get the ring?"

"I did Pops. I think I'm going to do it tonight." Dean said with a giddy smile. He looked down at the ring, it was a simple band but had small emeralds that were mixed with sapphires on it. Dean thought it was fitting.

"Well look at that, my little boy is all grown up, getting married. I know Your mother is proud of you, I am as well. It's all Mary has been talking about, 'Cas is doing wonderfully in his lessons, he's such a great addition to this family.' It seems like we will have the Duke and Duke of Lawrence sooner than later." Dean could see the excitement in his father's eyes as Bobby shooed him away to get ready for the evening.

Dean was glad it was a warm July evening. He had asked Cas if he wanted to take a walk to the lake, the place where they shared their first kiss. He was sure Cas would notice something was up when the ever so bright Sam announced that he was going to join them with Jess and Bobby hit him with his newspaper over his head. Gratefully Cas seemed to ignore the entire Sam thing and accepted Dean's hand as they walked towards the lake.

"It is quite a nice night for a walk Dean, thank you for suggesting this." Cas said still holding Dean's hand but looking out to the calm water. He only turned his head when he felt Dean's body move. He found Dean on one knee, holding a very beautiful ring in his hand, still holding Cas' hand.

"Castiel, never in a million years did I think that scrawny kid that showed up to the castle with baggy jeans, following his father around the offices would become my best friend, well he did and I am glad he did. I am glad to have found my best friend and life companion in one, you are my everything. You've made the last 18 years of my life amazing and the last 6 years my absolute favourites and I hope to continue with you as my husband. My mom always told me that my consort was to be the person who stole my heart, and God Cas you stole it and claimed it as your own. So Cas, will you marry me?"

Cas was crying by then, but he nodded, "Of course I will you assbut. I love you." Cas leant down to kiss Dean. When they stopped kissing, Dean slipped the ring over Cas' finger and Cas hugged him like his entire life depended on it.

"I love you too, huggybear." Dean said kissing his now fiance. They stayed at the lake just basking in their love till it got a little too chilly for their liking and made their way back to the castle, excited to share the good news.

When they finally stepped into the castle and into the grand room where the rest of the family was sitting, Dean heard Jess screech. When he finally could hear again he saw the blonde girl hugging Cas tightly and Sam patting him on the back.

"Congrats Dean. I get why Jess and I weren't allowed to go to the lake with you guys now."

"Well no shit Sammy."Dean said still happy about today's events. the rest of the family congratulated the pair and they made their way to their room, excited to be engaged.

\---

They were married at 25, a nice May wedding on the Castle property. Dean wore his navy uniform and Cas opted for a nice black tux. Sam was Dean's best man and Gabriel was Cas'. All the Kingdom's people came and supported the newly titled Dukes of Lawrence.

People cheered for the young couple, glad to see the young prince so happy and free to marry the one who stole his heart at such a young age. Charlie was the loudest one cheering as they walked towards the white horse drawn carriage at the end of the ceremony.

25 was when they moved to Lawrence Kansas, into the cottage that his father had lived before becoming king, it was a right of passage for the future king and their consort.

They were 26 and 27 when in the middle of a March evening their first child was born. Charlie had insisted that she would be their surrogate to carry their children. A boy, named Charles Arthur Samuel Gabriel, named after three important people to his dads.

28 was when Sam and Jess finally tied the knot, now the Duke and Duchess of Pierre like Dean's parent's planned. Little baby boy Charlie was the ring bearer as Cas towed the one year old ginger with the brightest green eyes and cutest freckles down to the altar to hand his uncle and aunt their rings in the cutest little white wagon. Charlie dressed in a matching baby tux to what Cas was wearing. Dean had been Sam's best man, Charlie had been Jess' maid of honour, as over the years their friendship blossomed.

29 was the year that they adopted a little girl that was abandoned at a fire station not far from their cottage in Lawrence. That crisp November day is one that they would not forget. They named her Clairise Mary Amelia Daphne, Claire for short. This was also the year that Sam and Jess had their first little one.

31 was when the final little one joined their family. Lucifer, Cas' cousin had just had a baby boy with his wife and on the way home from the hospital with their new bundle of joy. Their car was hit by a drunk, instantly killing the new parents, but somehow the little baby was safe and sound, not a scratch on him. It had been a bright April day, a couple days after Cas' 31st. Dean and Cas immediately took the little boy in and named him Jack Robert Edgar Louis. When Charlie and Claire met their little brother, the little family felt complete. 

The family grew and lived a quiet life on the edge of Lawrence, their children enjoying the vast property that the cottage was sat on, enjoying their schooling and life with their Papa and Pops.

They were 34 when Mary had passed. There had been a fire in the castle kitchen and she ran in to save the employees that were still in there. unfortunately she did not make it as she passed from smoke inhalation. She had died a hero to many, aged 56, saving the palace employees when she could have ignored the fire and ran for herself. Dean was devastated, so was Cas. They had lost their mother so young, they were supposed to have more time with her, she was supposed to be able to see her four grandchildren grow up into respectable humans.

They weren't the only ones heartbroken, Bobby was the worst of all of them. Mary had stolen his heart and had broken it when she passed.

They were 36 when they got the call from the King's Advisor in the middle of the cold December night, Bobby had passed. He seemed so healthy other than his grief for the passing of Mary. The kingdom's top doctors revealed the cause of death to be literally a broken heart. It was that night they packed Charlie, Claire, and Jack up and went back to Sioux Falls, where the castle the boys grew up was. It was that night that they went from just Charlie, Claire and Jack of Lawrence, sons and daughter of the Dukes of Lawrence, to Princes and Princess of the United Kingdom of South Dakota, Nebraska and Kansas. Charlie forced to become the next heir of the throne at a young age. They had always held these titles, but the responsibilities of the title was something Dean and Cas tried to hide with the freedom of Lawrence, with the cottage and the normalcy of just being a family of five with their two rescue dogs, Zepp and Aero.

Sam and Jess and their two sons, James and Gabe met them at the palace gates when the family arrived in the early morning. Meeting them with hugs, tears, and hot chocolate. The funeral was to be New Years Eve.

January 31st, a couple days after Dean's 37th birthday he became King officially through coronation. This was the day they had their first ever royal family portrait taken. Their young kids, only 9, 7, and 5 stood there. Charlie with Sapphire gems on his new crown, sat upon his messy ginger hair, his green eyes piercing at the photographer standing next to Dean. His childish look could be blamed from all the freckles placed all around his face. He wore a emerald green tunic suit, and happened to match with Cas.

Claire wearing her grandmother's old tiara, a few small emerald gems could be seen as the tiara was placed gently on her blonde hair. She looked to the photographer with her sapphire blue eyes standing next to Cas on the right of the photograph. Wearing what only Cas and Dean could call an uncomfortable sapphire dress, the length and arms of the dress giving off a vibe of maturity that the seven year old shouldn't have. The colour matched Dean's suit.

And the smallest, young Jack wearing his brand new crown, with small little labradorite gems that matched his pale gray eyes that had flecks of blue and green in them. He somehow inherited Cas' perpetual messy hair with his sandy hair. The oversized crown sat crooked on his head. He was wearing a gray tunic suit, one that matched his fathers and brother's style. He stood in front of his fathers, the only one cracking the biggest smile possible. 

Then there was the king and his Prince consort, they had received new crowns as a wedding gift all those years ago, Dean's a gold one with sapphires placed all around, but with a single emerald one in the center. Cas' was a matching gold one, but it had his favourite emerald gems instead and a single sapphire placed in the middle. The King and his Prince, the one who stole his heart 30 odd years ago, looked at the photographer with matching confident smirks and their respective emerald and sapphire eyes.

The Prince placed that crown on the top of his love's head once again, but this time he was King, adjusting the emerald to be in the perfect centre, placing a small kiss to his love's forehead when it was just right. Just like he had for all the other times his King needed to wear his crown. They hoped their kids would be as lucky in finding the same bond that the two men shared and found in this castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this as a one shot but I've considered writing another part creating a story behind Charlie, their eldest as he grows up in the castle with Claire and Jack. That one would probably be longer and more of a story than this one. I just love royalty tropes :)


End file.
